


From a Relationship to Friendship to Romance (Hawaii/Cockles con fic)

by BeanieJedi33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Hawaii, Hawaii Con, HonCon, Jensen Misha first date, Love, M/M, Romance, cockles con, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Inspired by Jensen and Misha at Hawaii con and their first time having dinner together. This is mostly about that time. I will have a fic that is more about them in Hawaii. Yes this is fiction, yes I know Misha and Jensen love their wives and I love them as well and resect their relationships this is just a cute fluffy fic.





	From a Relationship to Friendship to Romance (Hawaii/Cockles con fic)

It was Sunday night and the con was over. Autographs were signed and the last fans were leaving the ballroom. Misha finished his autos first, so he waited back stage for Jared and Jensen to finish up. Once they were all finished they went back to their hotel rooms. Jared went back to his to room to see Gen and the kids who came to Hawaii so they could spend some family time together, while Jensen and Misha went back to Misha’s room so they could freshen up before they went out to dinner together.

They had reservations at a restaurant in the hotel that served classic Hawaiian cuisine. The restaurant was fancy, and had a dress code so they each wore dark dress pants and jacket- Misha’s pants and jacket were navy blue and Jensen’s were black. Misha had a red tie on and Jensen had on a blue tie. Both ties Misha had bought for them, so they were slightly cheesy given their Hawaiian themes.

They made their way down to the restaurant and the hostess greeted them, “Hi do you have a reservation?”“Yes, under the name Ackles,” Jensen said.

The waitress checked the names of those who had reservation and checked them off, “Okay you guys can follow me,” she said as she led them to their table, which was in a private area, so they could be alone. “Here are your menus, you’re waitress should be here shortly,” and with that she left.

Jensen and Misha sat down and began looking at the menus. After their panel together, Jensen had been thinking a lot about one of the first times he hung out with Misha and that wild dinner they had that night. _Man what a night that was _Jensen thought.__

__

__**Misha and Jensen’s dinner together** _ _

__It was a Thursday, and they had just finished wrapping up that day’s scenes and as Jensen was about to leave, he walked over to Misha, the new guy. They’d hung out together, but only with other people with them like Jared, Jim or other people on set. He seemed nice so far, a little weird, but also kinda cool. Jensen really wanted to get to know him more, so he figured he’d invite him out to dinner, just the two of them so they could really spend some time getting to know one another._ _

__“Hey Misha, can you come here for a second,” Jensen send to Misha as he motioned Misha to come towards him._ _

__“Sure, Jensen,” Misha said as he walked over, “What’s up?”_ _

__“So I was thinking you and me should get to know each other a little more. Wanna go out to eat somewhere tomorrow?” Jensen was slightly nervous asking Misha to hang out with him alone. He was an introvert, a shy guy. He was often times nervous hanging out by himself with people he wasn't super close with, but he had already felt something with Misha. He really liked him, and really wanted to get to know him more and he strangely felt less nervous around Misha than he would normally feel around people he didn’t know as well._ _

__“Um sure. Yea sounds great,” Misha smiled._ _

__“Okay cool. Um meet me at my place around 6 o’clock tomorrow night and I’ll take us out and we can choose a restaurant,”_ _

__“Okay sounds great,”_ _

__

__Friday at 6:00 rolls around as does Misha at Jensen’s. Jensen’s wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white button down with a black jacket. Misha the same, except he’s wearing a blue button down instead of white._ _

__Misha knocks on Jensen’s door. Jensen opens the door and the first things he notices are Misha’s eyes. _Damn. Misha’s eyes are so blue, and that shirt makes them look somehow even bluer_. Jensen clears his head and walks out, “Ready to go?”“Yea. Let’s do it,” Misha replies._ _

__Jensen drives them to downtown Vancouver, and they begin to pick out a restaurant._ _

__“Hey how about that one, Jensen says, “It’s a great steakhouse. Really good food,”“Nah. Let’s go for something a little more adventurous and a little more out-of-the-box,” Misha says. “There. Let’s go there Misha says,” pointing to a new-age, ethnic type restaurant. Definitely not a place Jensen would have picked out by himself, but he figured it would be a fun experience with Misha and he was already feeling a little more confident and adventurous with Misha by his side._ _

__Jensen parks the car and they get out and walk to the restaurant._ _

__“Hi table for two?” the hostess asks the pair._ _

__“Yea, please,” Misha says._ _

__The hostess takes them back to their table, gives them their menus, and the men being to look over what they want when Misha gets an idea. The waitress comes and says, “Hi so do you guys know what you want?”_ _

__Misha grabs Jensen’s menu and hands it, along with his menu, to the waitress and says, “We’ll take the three least ordered items on the menu,”Jensen looks stunned and the waitress confused, but she writes that down and takes it to the kitchen._ _

_Man I really hate him right now, but I also love him a little bit more too_ Jensen thought as he shook his head.  


After the waitress was gone Jensen wanted to ask Misha a few more questions so he could really get to know him more, “So tell me a little more about you and Vicky. We’re you two meet and how long have you been together?” Jensen figured this would be a great place to start since Misha was always talking about her and he could tell Misha really loves her. 

“Well we met when we were 16 in English class. I wrote a poem for her and we really hit it off on one our school field trips together,” and Misha began telling Jensen the stories about Vicky, their trips traveling the world, and how he made a ring to propose to her. 

__Jensen told Misha how he and Danneel knew each other before they worked on 10 inch hero together and they fell in love there and they’ve been dating since._ _

__Misha told Jensen stories about him growing up in school and being bullied, being homeless. He mentioned how he interned at the White House and went to college in Chicago. And Misha told Jensen about how he really wanted to make a difference in the world and make the world a better place and really make a positive change and how that was one of his lifelong goals._ _

__As Misha was talking all Jensen could think about how intelligent, incredible, and really fascinating this guy was. He was weird and funny, yet so sincere, thoughtful, and intelligent and Jensen loved being around him and he couldn’t think of two many people thing early in the relationship feeling this comfortable with._ _

__They began telling funny stories as the mood shifted and Jensen couldn’t remember laughing so hard in his life._ _

__As the dinner came to a close, before Misha had a chance, Jensen grabbed the bill from the waitress and handed her his credit card and paid for their meals.  
Jensen drove them back to his house and offered Misha a few drinks. Misha had to end up staying the night because he drank too much, so Jensen let him crash on his couch and two stayed up all night talking and laughing. As Misha drove home in the morning back to his place to get ready for work, Jensen realized this guys was something special and he knew this was going to be a wonderful friendship._ _

__**Hawaii today…**  
“Hi can I take your order?” the waitressed asked._ _

__“Yes we’ll take the three least ordered items on the menu,” Jensen said as he smiled at Misha, grabbing the menus from his hand._ _

__When the waitress left Jensen winked at Misha and Misha pulled him in for a kiss._ _

__When the pair broke apart Misha said, “We’ve come a long way from that first dinner haven’t we,”_ _

__“We sure have,”_ _

__“I love you, Jensen,”“I love you, too Mish,"_ _

__The waitress returned with some very interesting Hawaiian food choices. Jensen and Misha shared their dishes and at one point in the meal, Jensen fed Misha from his fork.  
Misha ended up paying. Yes the tables had turned slightly. It was after midnight by this point and Misha and Jensen ended up taking a long walk on the beach as they held hands. They didn't say much. They just enjoyed being with each other on this beautiful island. What started as a dinner and relationship blossomed into an incredible friendship and romance._ _


End file.
